Will I fall for You?
by MercenaryCrime
Summary: Allen's found someone that she believes that she could open her heart to but this man's secret might end up destroying her faith that she barely hangs onto... FemAllenxTyki... may contain coarse language!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

~Tyki~

With hair cut so short I would never have guessed that the kid was in fact a girl. Her only feminine features were her big silvery eyes that captured the beauty of the moon and the gentle contours of her face.

But hey, who was I to judge when right now that particular girl and my friends and I stripped down to our underwear. Not that I was going to complain much since it wasn't everyday I'd get out done by such a devious person with an innocent façade.

'One more round!' My human friends cried out dumping their losing cards in front of her. If they ever found out what I did, man would they be mega embarrassed. The girl grinned maniacally as she shuffled the cards like a professional.

It would seem that she was no stranger to poker after all.

'Okay, just make sure you wash your underwear before handing them over,' she chided mercilessly as I dumped my cards to probably looking the most calm amongst the losers. Her gaze was leveled as she stared at me with those silver orbs, probably trying to see my eyes hidden by the clouded lenses of my circular glasses.

That last round went quickly and we lost yet again, which didn't surprise me because during that last game I tried to catch her cheating. But it didn't work mind you because she seemed pretty cautious yet confident about her skill.

We ended the game there and fortunately enough she gave us all our stuff back, which was a relief since we'd be needed it for our work as miners. My two friends left with Ease to grab something to eat so I was left sitting across from this rather breath-taking person.

'So~ where are you heading?' I asked her as she tore her gaze from the window to look at me. Her gloved hands fidgeted with the hem of her long black coat with silver embellishments.

'I have a job to do in the town on the coast,' she replied simply as I tried to hide my disappointment. It meant that she'd be seeing me off the train first.

'What about you?' I sighed and leaned back into my chair.

'Going to work in the tin mines in several stops times,' luckily enough those stops were decently spaced from each other. She nodded and resumed looking out the window, which was slightly disappointing.

I hummed as I tried to figure out a game that we could play and would also be hard to cheat at. Fishing around in my pockets I found that dime I had pocketed ages ago.

'How about a quick game? Heads or tails?' She raised an eyebrow at my suggestion and laughed.

'Why? Still upset that I beat you in poker?' I chuckled at her response and shook my head.

'There's a catch, whoever wins gets to ask the other to do something,' She leaned forward I her seat with those silver eyes flashing.

'Okay… I suppose it will pass the time,' with that reply I balanced the coin on my thumbnail before flicking it high into the air.

'Heads or Tails?'

'Heads,' was her reply as I caught the coin in my hand and flipped it over onto the back of my other hand. Glancing at the coin briefly before I could contain my smirk as she looked nervously at my hands, anxious to see the result.

'Tails!'

'What?' she stood up above me in shock as I showed her in result. She blinked slowly before sitting back down.

'Fine, what do you want?' She grizzled, probably thinking that she should get this over and down with. I simply stared at her as I slipped the coin back into my pocket.

'Close your eyes,' she seemed very surprised by my request but also at the same time she was suspicious about it.

'Is that it?' I rolled my eyes at her.

'Just close them,' she did without any more questions as I knelt in front of her. She must have either noticed or was nervous because her eyes fluttered under the thin layer of pale skin.

I leaned in then and captured her lips with my own, startling her greatly because she flinched under my touch. But it wasn't long until she was beginning to enjoy herself. Pulling away, I stared at the girl whose cheeks were now tinted in a nice cherry red.

'Oi Tyki, our stops next,' I heard one of my friends call to me as I stood up and grabbed my bag from the top compartments. I began to walk away until I realized I had forgotten something.

'So what's your name shojo?' I called over my shoulder and watched her blush deepen to a rich crimson.

'A-Allen Walker,' came her answer as I forced myself not to frown at the strangeness of her name.

'I'm Tyki Mikk, pleasure to make your acquaintance,'

….

**I miss Tyki x Fem Allen pairing so I'm beginning another one, I hope you enjoy this one, please let me know so that I can continue it for you! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

~Allen~

He _kissed_ me?

I'm… well no ones ever done that before; I wasn't the least bit attractive I think?

But no matter how hard I tried, my cheeks seemed to remain as hot as dying embers. That man… I mean Tyki had noticed I was a girl! No one had ever picked up on that because well, I dressed like a boy and heck even my hair was boyishly short. Though for some strange reason, I felt rather happy that he had been the one to realize it.

He was good looking despite the ragged clothes he wore and his messy tangle of hair. It suited him; even his build was muscular and… I shook my head and slapped my face a few times as I tried to focus on the reason why I was on this train in the first place.

I quickly glanced out the window just as the train whistled and began pulling out of the station. He was still standing on the platform before he turned around and caught my eyes. Then with a small wave he and his friends left while I got further away.

Maybe it was for the best, I mean that because there was a very low chance that we would ever meet again. Suddenly something darted out of my sleeve and made itself known by colliding into my face.

'Argh! Tim what is wrong with you?' I demanded grabbing hold on the golden golem my Master had left in my charge. Timcampy is his full name but I just call him Tim for short.

The golem snarled at me before I realized it was not happy with me for some reason. It took hold of my sleeve and nudged towards the window. I glanced out wondering what was worrying Tim so much but my left eye soon made me aware of it.

Whenever akuma were nearby my cursed eye would awaken sending a jolt of electricity through my body. I was quick to identify a level two and three level ones using the cogs of my evolved eye.

When I soon stood up the train lurched violently to one side making me lose my balance and sliding towards the window on the other side. I realized in horror that the train would fall off the track at this type of speed!

My innocence activates and I smash my way through the window above me and clambered onto the top of the train. I shifted the form of my innocence to a gun; I shot at the akuma to draw their attention.

'An exorcist!' I ignored their words as I lunged towards them dodging the blood bullets sent by the level ones. Quickly I ducked under the level two's arm as it sent it swinging at my head and quickly twisted around while assembly my innocence to its clawed form.

I brought my claw up, easily slicing it into two and going back to the gun and finished off the remaining akuma. I made my way back to my carriage and jumped back inside sinking into my seat in relief. I just hoped that everyone was safe on the train and even prayed that no more akuma attacked.

But it was odd; I wasn't even close to the coast yet a small group of akuma had appeared. Were they heading towards the same town I was? Hmm, at least it was less to deal with later on I suppose.

As I was thinking a felt additional weight dragging my head down and I glanced up at Tim who was snuggling into my stark white hair. He was probably going to sleep knowing his habits well and I let him.

Continuing to look out the now broken window… I might get Komui to fix it or something as the window ruffled through my hair and coat. Then I smiled

'Let's get this mission over with,' I yawned before settling down for a small nap, my mind effortlessly going back to that man I had beaten in poker... I think he said his name was Tyki…

….

**Well that'll be all for now so I hope you enjoy this, already have four followers XD so happy about that…**

**Please keep up the REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

~Allen~

Arriving in town, I briefly looked over the file Komui had given me. According to some finders, ships had been disappearing just before they reached this particular port.

I sighed sheepishly because I had almost missed this stop because I was still asleep when Timcampy woke me up suddenly. So because of that I was still tired… damnit was the only thing I could think of as I slipped the file back into my small briefcase and proceeded to yawn loudly.

'You know you didn't have to bite my ear,' I growled at the golden golem slipping down my fringe making the hairs poke my eyes. I shooed Timcampy away and it fluttered down on my shoulder before I began to search for a place that I could get a decent meal form.

I did find a place; it was a quaint modest little shop that served food to weary travelers, which was a good sign for me as I walked over to the counter where a broad shouldered man greeted me with a smile.

'Hi there lad, what can I get you?' He asked me, I smiled politely at him, ignoring the fact that he had called me a boy and ordered a large portion of stew. But before I left the counter I decided to ask something else.

'Um, you wouldn't happen to have any accommodation I could use,' the man thought for a moment.

'Sure, I can spare a room for you, it might be small and the price reasonably but I'd gladly rent it to you,' I couldn't help but sigh with relief as I accepted the man's offer and took the key.

The next morning I was busy going over my notes in the room I had borrowed… well that was until Timcampy decided to annoy me to the point that I realized that it had recorded what happened between Tyki and I.

If Lavi gets gist of that he'll put it upon himself to torment me of it.

'Timcampy… would you mind deleting that?' I didn't trust Tim to keep it to himself as he just continued to hover in front of me. I think he wasn't going to do it as I tried to lunge at him just to grab hold of him. But being small and fast had its advantages and he escapes from me heading downstairs.

'Get back here!' I demanded as I raced after it but whom was I kidding, I couldn't outrace Master's golem but how Timcampy could get eaten by cats was besides me. But as I rounded around the corner I was surprised that Tim had managed to get caught by a group of kids.

'Good, thank you for catching him but could you hand him over,' I asked as I stepped towards t he kids. The kids just stared at me up and down… wait are they sizing me up?

'Hmm, maybe if you pass our tests,' one of the kids suddenly spoke up.

'Honestly, I really don't have the time,' I sighed.

'But if you want to see your little buddy again,'

Oh man, they weren't going to let me off easily as I stopped my advance and crossed my arms.

'What's the challenges then?'

….

**Short chapter I know but oh well… **

**This story doesn't actually follow the same sequence of D gray man but it is definitely after Krory's mansion so to speak. Other than that there's nothing much but I'll try my best I suppose (o_O) **

**Please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

~Tyki~

Beats me but I was in a slightly good mood despite being stripped in a game of poker by a young girl. I must have made my friends suspicious but they didn't ask questions at least.

They just shrugged their shoulders and carried on with their works, which was what I liked about my human friends. No questions and just acceptance… not that I can say much for my other half.

Towards the end of the day, I followed my friends back to our lodging where I knew Ease would be waiting for us. But what I didn't expect was Ease to suddenly open the window and wave frantically at us.

'Tyki, that man's on the phone again,' he called to me as I clucked my tongue with annoyance and entered the cabin. The place wasn't bad, comfort but not bad… it had everything that someone who spent little time in here would need.

In particular a phone was one of those things as the receiver lay on the counter waiting for me to pick up.

'Yo, Tyki speaking,' I said as I held the phone to my ear.

'Speak nicely Tyki-pon,' I mentally flinch at that dreaded nickname of mine.

'What is it?' I asked.

'I have a mission for you, please meet me on the outskirts of that place Tyki-pon,' I sighed haggardly and hung up… the man can be rather difficult but in front of my friends, I wasn't going to bring it up.

'Another secret job again, eh Tyki?' I turned around and wistfully looked at the corner of the room.

'Yeah, pretty urgent by the sounds of it,' I said as I grabbed my gear and went to leave for the door.

'You'll be safe, right Tyki?' Ease stumbled towards me as I ruffled his dusty blonde hair with my hand.

'Sure, anything for my little buddy,' He seemed pleased with that and I left it there heading where I was told to meet the man. The person that they believed was my employer was in fact someone who desired the demise of humanity despite his gullible appearance.

Having said that, I caught sight of his large form standing quietly on the other side of the tunnel. He was wearing his usual wide and creepy grin unnaturally adorning his features.

'So you arrived…'

'Not like I had a choice in the matter, Earl,' I muttered and I swear that grin of his grew wider. The Earl and his little plans… honestly couldn't he have called for me some other time. It had been a while since I had last seen my human friends…

'Well said, now I'd like you to head to the coast because of a little experiment I'm conducting there,' I blinked at him… wasn't that where the girl with the white hair was heading?

I suppose that would be typical considering who she was.

'And what am I supposed to do once I'm there?' I said as the Earl turned around as I noticed Road's door appearing out of nowhere.

'Just observe because an exorcist was sent from the Order to check it out,' I glanced towards the dirt ground.

'Aren't you worried, my Lord?'

'Not at all, it was just something to aggravate the Order nothing more,' I sighed as he stepped through and I followed close behind… well at least I get the chance to the cheating girl again.

….

**Hi all,**

**I actually had this (slightly) finished yesterday and just couldn't be bothered posting it then so I just reread it and put it up now! C;**

**Please REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

~Allen~

The challenges they had set for me were too easy. It was as easy as cheating in poker.

Running… spent my three years training running from debt collectors.

Eating contest… come on I'm a parasitic for Pete's sake!

Mathematic problem… well someone had to figure out the amount of debt I had to pay back!

It went on till I was faced with my last challenge which happened to be a swimming race to the rocky outcrop seen several metres away from the peers. Challenging me was the boy leading the group and he was just about pumped to stop my winning streak.

Unfortunately, I was going to get Tim back if I had managed to beat them all. I sighed, honestly, how did I ever get myself into this?

'Ready… GO!' I blinked out of my thoughts to see the boy dive off the peer. He left without any warning! I grizzled but quickly took off my boots and dived after him.

The boy was pretty good, staying ahead of me for a while but I noticed that he was tiring quickly so I took the chance to speed up and pass him by. But for some reason, I could help but notice that something was very wrong. The splashing behind me was disoriented and desperate as a forced myself to pause and look behind me.

The boy was drowning! I swam back just as he slipped beneath the surface and I dove after him and grabbed his wrist.

I swam us both back to the peer and pulled us up using my left arm, since it was obviously stronger. We were both exhausted and panting from this near death experience.

'Archie, are you alright?' I was kneeling beside the boy as his friends ran up to him. The boy, that I realized was called Archie just smiled at his friends.

'Yeah I'm fine,' Archie stood up before handing Timcampy over to me. I grabbed the golem eagerly but I decided to let it off for now as I began pulling my boots on.

'Congratulations, because you've just joined our crew,' I had just stood up when they had said that allowed.

'Huh?' I think confusion is an understatement here but I was rather shocked to say the least… what were they talking about?

'We were deciding to recruit more members when you came around the corner,' one of the boy's explained but I still didn't get it.

'Well since you past our tests and you're a guy we're going to accept you as one of us,' Oh boy, they think I'm male too… I particularly winced when I heard that but I made no effort in correcting them. They could help me on this mission by informing me about suspicious things around town.

'I suppose I could agree until I leave, by the way I'm Allen…' I said weakly before they cheered.

'That's great, I'm Archie if you hadn't noticed, Allen…' he glanced around before leaning towards me.

'Meet me at the back of my old man's house and I'll show you the way to our hideout,' he whispered in a low voice.

'And where might that be?' He just smirked at my question.

'My dad owns the restaurant and motel you're staying at,' I nodded my head slowly in understanding… that might explain why he was at the back of the house in the first place.

'Oh…'

'But make sure it's close to midnight because I don't want my old man taking guesses,' Archie continued to explain as I made a mental note of it though I began to wonder if I was doing the right thing because of my job…It was to find out why the ships in this area were sinking.

I just have to follow along until I have the information I needed.

'Okay,'

….

**Next chapter done and dusted and I'll begin the next as soon as I can! Hope you enjoy reading this XD**

**Please REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

~Allen~

The night grew late before I believed that it was the right time to meet Archie at the back of the restaurant. Not surprisingly, he was there impatiently tapping his foot as I came towards him in my long coat and Timcampy flying in the air around my head.

Archie was in the usual wearing his brown trench coat but he carried a flaming torch in one hand and a hammer in the other. It did make me wonder what he was going to use that for as I sickeningly remembered one of its inhumane uses.

'You're late,' he stated but didn't let me explain myself before leading the way to the hideout. The hideout took us a fair way out of town and long the rocky outcrops covering one side of the bay.

I suppose it was the perfect place to use for a hideout as we skirted around a large boulder and a small cave yawned before us. We traveled deeper into the cave before I could make out the sounds of banging and voices as well.

As we came around the corner I realized the noises were from the wannabe-pirate crew and… what on earth were they making? It looked like some sort of raft by the way the logs were set side by side and long wooden planks held them together with hundreds of bent and unevenly placed nails.

'What's that for?' I just had to ask, it was beyond my reasoning about why they were building such a thing to begin with. I mean it made sense that they were pretending to be pirates but also trying to build a ship… it just made me think that they were taking this a little too seriously.

'A few weeks back my friends and I were exploring this cave, it was late one night when the mist rolls in from the south,' Oh boy, was all I could think as I braced myself for what was to come. But I had to pay very close attention if this had anything to do with my mission.

'Yeah, at the end of this cave you can see boats coming in before you can spot them on the piers,' another spoke up before Archie glared at the boy before continuing.

'So we were watching this ship come in, when suddenly out of the mist another ship emerged from the fog and drove into the ship causing it to sink,' I blinked at them as Archie paused, he must have definitely caught my change of expression.

'We're serious that we are dealing with pirates because the next day we found the debris from that ship washed up on the shore, there were no bodies… from that day onwards, there have been little to no ships coming into our bay,' Archie seemed to almost want to grab my collar and shake me into believing his words.

I did somewhat believe him, it made sense that ships were being destroyed and all. But what had me stumped was the culprit… human or akuma?

'That's why we're building a ship so that me can go out and stop those pirates!' I went rigid… this wasn't good as I stared at each of their determined faces. What was I to tell them?

Go ahead… no that would be too dangerous especially if akuma were indeed involve. It would explain the lack of bodies.

'Wow… um, how should I say this?' I was searching my brain for the right words without mentioning my mission and hurting their feelings… shit…

'Then why have me tag along?' I decided to ask before I gave them my final piece of advice, which could make or break this mission.

'We needed someone who was around our age, seemingly able to hold their ground, was quick on their feet and also a boy… you just happened to come around the corner at the time,' Again with the male reference, I really shouldn't tell them about me being a girl just yet.

'I suppose that's fair enough but…' I glanced nervously as I braced myself for the outcome.

'… We haven't a clue that it's actually pirates, I have been in unexplainable situations before and all of them had terrifying consequences,' the boys all began to look disappointed, all except Archie. His eyes just grew darker and darker as my words sunk in.

'To put it simple, I advise that you stop taking risks that will endanger your life. You all have families waiting for you back in town,' if any of you were to die, akuma will be born from that sorrow… I had added that part in silence.

'SHUT UP! You're just like my old man, he just laughed at our story saying it was just our eyes playing tricks on us in the dark… but we definitely saw it!'

'Archie…' I tried to step closer but his hand swept between us like a blade threatening me to come closer. I simply stood back.

'Get out! Get out!' I didn't have to be told thrice as I turned on my heel and left. I had almost completed my mission but I just couldn't shake that heavy feeling in my chest.

….

**A/N**

**Hey guys, here's the chapter for you so I hope you enjoyed it and please it a COMMENT or a REVIEW for me :3 **

**Much appreciated… cheers!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

~Allen~

I was wondering back to the restaurant, just as the sun was coming up. I had spent the rest of the night searching the area for any akuma activities, even hoped that my eye would activate.

I really wanted to get this mission done before those kids got hurt or even worse… killed! I ran my hands through my hair wanting to just tug it off in frustration. I needed to find whatever was causing this before it was too late.

Just as I was about to head inside, the man owning the place came outside and seemed to take in the cold sea breeze.

'Good morning lad, what's gotten ye up this early?' I didn't reply and just smiled as Timcampy perched on my shoulder. The man just shrugged and gazed at something behind me, probably the bay since it was the only thing there… or so I thought when the man's expression gave way to rage.

'Archie, what the heck are ye doing out there!' I whipped around when I heard him and saw that the makeshift craft was built already… but how? The raft wasn't even close to completion when I had left the group in their secret cave.

Suddenly my left eye activated after the whole night of searching and it came to my realization that the akuma had been lurking outside the bay.

'Sir, do you have a boat?' I basically demanded as the man looked at me with uncertainty probably because of my cursed eye. I had to force down a growl before I snapped at the man again.

'Forget my eye, your son and his friends are in danger!'

That got the man moving as he dashed ahead of me and I was quick to follow. We ran across the pier where a single boat was bobbing on the waves. I jumped onto the front of the boat while the man was quick to man the steering wheel.

'What danger are the children in?' I didn't look behind me but toward the horizon hoping my eye would pick up the exact location of the akuma.

'The worst kind, which will guarantee death…' I whispered this but the cold silence behind me was enough to let me know that he had heard. The boat picked up speed the moment something broke the surface.

'There!' I pointed out to the man just as I also spotted a cruise ship coming in to port. I gritted my teeth as we neared the raft the children were on, unfortunately time was with me as I leapt off the boat.

I sailed through the air and landed on the raft. Archie was staring wide eyed at me but there wasn't time.

'Archie once your father gets here, get on the boat and back to sure,' the anger was renewed in the kids eyes because of my words.

'But they're the pirates…'

'They are no pirates but something far worse, let me deal with it,' I pushed off the raft causing the vessel to wobbling violently as I made my way across the rock outcrop to the side.

The mysterious ship was definitely an akuma because of the soul drifting out from it but the thing was huge. It was possibly the largest level two I have seen so far! Besides it was bee lining the cruise ship and it was moments when it rammed into its side and pushed it straight onto the rocks.

I moved as quickly as I could without slipping into the water over to the ship and shifted my innocence into gun form. I shot several beams at the akuma but as large as it was, it was also rather agile dipping straight into the water.

'Damnit,' I hissed as I landed on the railing of the stranded ship and stared at the choppy waters till the akuma reemerged.

'An exorcist!' it's metallic crackle made me wince as I returned my innocence to its claw form. But I had to focus on where I should begin to attack; the akuma's ship form was too large to even try.

Before I had enough time to come up even the slightest idea, it began shooting at the ship from its large cannons on its side. A few crashed into the ship causing me to almost lose my footing while the others splashed harmlessly into the water.

'Heheh what are you going to do exorcist~?' I growled as I blocked as many of the bullets as I could, knowing fully well that the ship was carrying passengers.

Then out of nowhere something struck the akuma towards the back of its form. I turned and saw that Archie and his friends were far from following what I had asked. Not knowing what else to do, I used the akuma's distraction to move away from the ship and towards it.

Only when I had reached the highest point of the akuma ship did it look at me worryingly.

'Shit!' I shifted my innocence to sword form as an arm rose from the water and tried to swat me away from it. I responded by hacking the arm off and morphed back to my claw bringing it down upon it.

….

**Leaving this chapter with a lame ending I know but it has yet to be finished!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

~Tyki~

I watched from the cliff while the white haired exorcist fought the oversized akuma. Honestly, I hoped that this wasn't what the Earl was talking about when he mentioned as an experiment.

But more to the point, the cross-dressing exorcist was intriguing to look at as she fought to protect the cruise ship stuck on the rocks. It looked to be a losing battle for the girl but even so there seemed to be some… complications.

A group of humans decided to join despite it being openly hopeless or so I thought as the exorcist used the distraction to her advantage.

I couldn't help but think that I had forgotten to bring something to eat. Watching a fight like this was almost as amusing as the movies but I wasn't going to pick up the habit soon.

No instead I pulled out my packet of cigarettes and put one to my mouth and lit it just as the akuma was destroyed. I took a long breath, it was a little disappointing but I at least got to learn more about the little exorcist I had met on the train.

She was a parasitic type with a cursed eye enabling her to sense akuma according to Road anyway. Her fighting style was rough but still I was impressed by the way she used that large claw of hers despite its size.

Then I sensed a presence behind me.

'So you came to see the show, I'm kind of disappointed Earl,' the pompous man just crouched down and glanced down as the exorcist lightly celebrated her victory.

'Don't be too hasty, Tyki-pon~' I sighed letting the smog leave my lungs. Frankly, I didn't believe him in the slightest until the small boat was rocked violently. It perked my interested because I could sense the presence of another akuma; I had yet to see it.

The white haired exorcist seemed to catch on quickly but she could still nothing as the boat was continuously thrashed about. She was still managing to stand whilst the other humans were flattening themselves against the deck.

I was almost as shocked as the exorcist was as I watched them both tumble over the edge of the boat and into the water.

'What were you thinking Earl?' I couldn't help but mumble to the buffoon sitting beside me. He just chuckled darkly as I saw the whitehead break the surface briefly before she was dragged under again.

I felt slightly nervous but I put it off because I still wanting to play poker with the white exorcist again.

Suddenly a large explosion sent a column of water shooting towards the sky and glanced at the Earl. He stood up with a heavy sigh.

'Well that's that I suppose, you can go Tyki-pon,' he waved his hand in my direction. Seriously, he could make me feel like a kid when he chose to give me a pet name. But at least I could quickly return to my human friends again.

I paused and glanced back and watched the human's drag the exorcist back on board the boat… was I glad she defeated the Earl's experiment?

I shook my head clearly annoyed by these idiotic thoughts and turned to follow the Earl.

….

**Two chapters at once… might use a time skip soon… soon…**

**Hope you enjoyed and please REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

~Allen~

I had little time to react when that creature struck. The only thing evident to me at the time was that it was an akuma but a rather fast and powerful one. It had been one terrible struggle as I tried fighting under water with limited air supplied to my lungs.

But I had managed to destroy it, whatever it was and I was more than glad to get back onto land once again.

'Are you alright?' Archie asked bending over me as I relished the fact that I had solid ground underneath me. Timcampy just flew frantically about my head, I knew it only did that because it was worried about me.

'I will be,' I murmured as I took deep breaths. I sat up when I had gotten a fair amount of oxygen in my lungs and just stared at them.

'What was that thing?'

'It's a weapon known as akuma, they are made by the Maker to destroy humanity,' I could see the worry clearly defined in their faces.

'But to oppose him, exorcists wield innocence and will stop him no matter what,'

'So there were no pirates to begin with,' Archie seemed slightly disappointed.

'No but you helped stop an even greater threat from destroying your town, just don't go doing it again without an exorcist,' I reminded him hoping it would be taken as a praise. Archie nodded and went to something else until my whole body was overcome with a fit of sneezes.

It would seem that the cold ocean water was getting to me now and not even my heavy exorcist coat could stop it.

'Maybe stay for another night, lad, waters around here can get mighty cold,' I couldn't help but mildly agree with the innkeeper. I was beginning to shiver, a clear sign that I was getting hypothermia.

'I'll gladly take the offer,' my mission was over and spending another night here wouldn't hurt. I didn't want to return to Headquarters with a head cold because I got careless.

No, I think it'll be all right if I take my time as long I let Komui know that I'm done here. Come to think of it…

'Can I use your phone quickly?' The innkeeper blinked at me as we made our way back to the inn for some hot soup and me, a nice hot shower.

'Sure, I don't see why not,' well that was good. I don't suppose Komui would mind me staying for a few extra days to recover because I'm feeling rather washed up at the moment.

….

A few months past after I had returned from my last mission. I was in the cafeteria eating lunch with Lenalee when Reever called us both to Komui's office. It made me wonder if this was another mission.

Komui was, as usual, in his rather messy office. Paper was scattered everywhere leaving not a single view of the floor beneath. To be frank, I've never even seen the floor of his office ever since I arrived here from India half a year ago.

The man himself was dozing on his latest pile of paperwork and doing absolutely nothing as usual. Reever entered a short time later and acknowledged us with a brief smile before whispering into Komui's ear.

'LENALEE, WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL YOUR BIG BROTHER!' I stepped out of the way as Komui wrapped his arms around Lenalee, almost covering her reddening face.

It took a while but Lenalee managed to calm her brother down by hitting him across the head with her fist. Komui whimpered but straightened his posture anyway.

'A small festival is happening in town this afternoon and according to the finders, it's going to draw quite the crowd,' I frowned.

'And where there are large crowds, akuma would mostly likely show up,' I added in a low voice as the supervisor nodded grimly.

'I want you two to go and masquerade as a couple just to be safe,' my eye twitched when I heard this. If Komui wanted to protect his precious sister he might as well asked Lavi or Kanda… then again maybe not Lavi. Unfortunate both were out on a mission together with Bookman.

'Brother, how about Allen and I just hang out like normal friends do,' Lenalee seemed to agree with me, I could clearly see it in her smile. It seemed innocence but I would be an idiot if I didn't see the annoyance that strained her lips.

'But I don't want my beautiful little sister having any guys bothering her,' Komui whined just as I thought he would.

'Just give up Lenalee, he isn't going to change his mind,' I groaned as I glanced up at Timcampy sitting comfortable on my head. Lenalee just grumbled and we both left an hour later.

….

The festival was held not far from the channel we used to reach the river underneath Headquarters. Colourful lights were draped threw the trees creating a well-lit area already occupied by many stalls and people.

I skimmed my gaze across the fun-filled crowd and was thankful that my left eye had yet to react to any akuma. But it was still too early to tell if they would show up or not.

'I don't sense any akuma yet,' I confirmed as I glanced at Lenalee who was behind me in a straight black coat that hugged her figure. I just wore my exorcist coat despite Lenalee scolding me for it.

'Maybe it's too early for them,' Lenalee said as she gazed as up at the sky. The sun was setting but there was still enough natural light to see.

'You're right, it might just get busier at night,' I sighed we walked about and checked out the stalls for a bit till the sun was gone and the first stars began to shine in the now black skies.

….

**And that'll be all for this chapter though I've been thinking that the chapters may or may not become longer in later chapters…? Hmm maybe but oh well, **

**Hope you enjoy and please REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

~Tyki~

I stepped out of the Ark in my white form. Having been called back from the mines yet again for a simple family gathering bothered me greatly. It was the same as always, the Earl would arrive late but just in time to stop the Twins and sweet tooth's food fight.

But it always ended up with us having to do Road's homework and I didn't exact plan my evening to do math equations. I'd rather the bowl of grub they served at the mines than going to those dinners… that is if the Earl didn't pick me up personally of course than that was a different matter.

Still, it was annoying.

I sighed and gazed around the rather lively place filled with colourful lights decorating the trees. From what I could tell, a festival was going on as I eyed the stalls that people were flocking about.

The change of pace was a small relief after all and I decided to enjoy myself. That is until a stopped a familiar white head standing out in the crowd.

I didn't doubt for a second that it was the cheating girl from the train. I chuckled remembering her red face when she had realized that I kissed her. Unfortunately she wasn't alone.

Beside her stood a girl about shojo's age but with long dark hair held in two pigtails. She was quite pretty and didn't seem as ashamed of showing her curves as her white haired friend… though that was a shame in itself.

'Yo, shojo!' I called over the crowd with a wave. She might not have seen me but she definitely heard me because her shoulders shot up to her ears. But whether she was shocked, surprised or even both was a mystery to me.

I made my way over as the white head glanced over her shoulder and I didn't miss the slight pink tinge to her cheeks.

'L-long time no see T-Tyki,' her words seemed to trip over her tongue as her friend glanced at her then to me.

'You know him Allen?'

'You could say that,' Allen faltered and seemed reluctant to look me in the eyes. Her friend noticed as well and a smile widened her lips.

'I'll leave you two alone then…'

'Wait Lenalee this was just a coincidence besides he was just leaving,' Allen was quick to stop the girl from leaving by grabbing her arm. Though I was quite disheartened by shojo's words.

'Not really, I have some free time,' I disagreed quickly, which earned me a hard glare from shojo. This was the first time in a while that she looked me in the eye and it was very amusing.

Firstly, her cheeks were a vibrant red and there was a slight pout to her lips.

'Don't be like that Allen, besides brother told us to have some fun and it'll help to split up too,' her friend, Lenalee lightly teased before prying Allen's fingers from her arm. Shojo just hung her head in defeat or what seemed like it as her friend disappeared into the crowd.

'So…?' I began awkwardly before she suddenly turned around pointing her finger right in my face.

'No funny business,' she snapped as I frowned. I hadn't a clue to what she was talking about.

'Why is that?' then it hit me…

'Oh~ but you lost that fair and square,' I said playfully as she folded her arms and her brows knitted together in dispute.

'I just don't like chance games,' she reputed but I chuckled.

'That's because you can't cheat,' probably went to far with that as her mood darkened quickly. I just shrugged and tried to see any of the nearby stalls over the heads of the crowd.

'Do you want something? I'll pay for it,' I turned back to her and found her deep in thought.

'Anything?' Her voice sounded childish but I would be a fool if I fell for it. It just creepily reminded me of Road. I knew that I should be careful with my next words.

'As long as I have money afterwards, sure,'

….

**Heheh, showed a little dark Allen there but it was fun to finally get this written, I had to redo it because I wasn't satisfied… but I am now C:**

**Hope you enjoyed it and please REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

~Allen~

Damn Lenalee for leaving alone with Tyki and damn him for accepting it. I really didn't like the idea of spending my time with the man that I had just happened to meet on the train. I had believed it to be a once off and that I'll never get to see or hear him again.

But life was out to get me because as soon as I heard his voice call over I went rigid. My thoughts instantly reminded me about the time he had kissed me… What made it worse was the fact that Lenalee noticed something and she wasn't Komui's little sister for no reason.

I walked through the crowd with him beside me as I led the way around to the food stalls. The smell of deep-fried donuts, crepes and Dutch pancakes was making my mouth water.

'You're drooling shojo,' came an amused chuckle behind me as I spun around and glared at him. I was consciously touching my mouth to make sure it wasn't true as I stared into his circular glasses.

'No I wasn't,' actually I felt that my mouth was moist around the edges but I'd be damned if I admitted that to him. Luckily enough he didn't push further and just smirked before pointing to the stall that I had been staring at.

'You want some?' I went to say no but my stomach beat me to it and growled loudly to the point some people looked my way. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment and for once I hated being a parasitic type.

This further amused Tyki but then I remembered that he was paying for everything I buy… may as well start with this. I walked up to the vendor, who greeted me with a bright smile.

'What can I do for you lad?'

'A dozen fried donuts and two crepes please!' I glanced at Tyki wanting to see his reaction. But if he was feeling anything, he did a good job at hiding it as the man gave me the food and Tyki paid.

'Can you eat all that?' Tyki seemed amazed than disturbed by my eating habits so I ignored the question and quickly wolfed down the food and wiped the corner of my mouth with the back of my glove.

'Next stall!' I announced happily because the food was rather nice, though not on the same level as Jerry's but very satisfying. I caught Tyki flinching in the corner of my eye and I couldn't help but grin.

The next few hours went about in a similar manner and there was still no sign of akuma. I kept the fact that I was enjoying being paid for, which I hadn't ever experience to this extent before.

It was usually always me having to get the money and pay some debt that Cross left for me. The change was nice though I began to wonder what the wage of a miner was since Tyki didn't seem too bothered paying for the amount of food I had eaten.

'It's almost time Shojo,' Tyki exclaimed suddenly as I felt his hand wrap around my left hand and he pulled me quickly through the crowd. It shocked me but I couldn't do anything but follow as he made his way to a hill overlooking the festival below.

'W-why are we here?' I said wanting to pull away from his grasp but found out that I didn't have the heart to do so… Why? It made me feel slightly giddy being held by the hand, it felt gentle and warm.

'You'll see,' I snapped my head to frown at him but his eyes were fixed to the speckled dark sky. A second later a loud explosion could be heard and the sky light up in blues, greens and reds.

'Fireworks!' I sounded like a kid again but I hadn't seen those since Mana had taken me to see them. My heart pained at the thought of my foster father but a slight squeeze to my hand stopped me from the feelings of nostalgic.

I glanced up at the man holding it and my heart almost jumped from my mouth when I realized how close he was. Tyki leaned closer his lips brushing across my own… almost like what had happened before.

I gasped at the strange sensation and he pushed his tongue into my mouth. His spare hand combed through my hair and pulled me closer to deepen the kiss. But I was surprised at how compliant I was to such an unknown feeling I got when this happened.

As much as I was enjoying it though, my left eye reacted and I quickly pulled away as explosions of a different kind echoed from the festival.

'Akuma!' The word left my mouth as I saw the bound akuma souls drifting about the festival. There was a good number of them, at least thirty from what I could count. I quickly turn to Tyki.

'Please stay here,' I said urgently and dashed off before I could even get a reply from him.

….

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone and I'll try to write the next one as soon as I can!**

**Please REVIEW C:**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

~Tyki~

I ran my tongue over my lips, savoring shojo's taste as long as I could as I watched the white-haired girl's retreating form. I felt the dreary presences of about a dozen akuma and it just pissed me off.

Why did the Earl's toys have to show up at this exact moment? I couldn't help but think as I ran my hand through my hair… and just when I had gotten her all to myself too! A haggard sigh tore from my lips as I kicked at the grass growing at my feet.

I could hear the explosion from where I stood, knowing fully well that shojo and her friend were already fighting against the akuma. It was all too tempting to go and see my little exorcist in action but I didn't want to risk that.

Akuma were weary of a Noah's presence and wouldn't hesitate to expose it by either drawing attention to my presence or something like that. I hissed through my teeth just thinking about it and folded my arms.

All I could do was wait until Allen returned; hopefully safe because it wouldn't do to take a liking to an exorcist just to have them die on you. She was after all human.

Luckily I didn't have to wait long before the distant sounds of fighting were gone and the air was unsettlingly still.

I descended the slope and surveyed the once bustling festival. Several stalls were smashed and food carts were tipped over. Popcorn scattered across the ground and crunched under my foot.

It didn't take me long to find shojo and her friend gazing around them to see if there were anymore akuma about. Not like there were any left, I for one could sense that.

'Shojo!' I called out to her as her head whipped around to look at me.

'What are you doing here Tyki? It could be dangerous,' her voice was laced with worry and I did all I could to avoid chuckling at her.

'Really? You mean those explosions I heard before?' I was playing dumb despite knowing what the chaos was. Allen just nodded her head slowly but a smile soon reached her lips.

'But I'm glad you're okay, Tyki,'

'Of course,' I purposefully tasseled her white hair. Short yet soft and silky, it felt rather pleasant against my hand. She, on the other hand didn't really enjoy it as she shoved my hand away.

'Stop that!' She said quickly as she went about fixing her hair with her cheeks blooming a lovely red. Her friend, whom I forgot was still hanging about just giggled at her friend.

'I suppose I should get going,' I growled realizing I should head back before the Earl personally called.

'You're leaving already?' Allen asked as I eyed her curiously.

'What? Do you want me to stay?' I had her stumped there as she began stammering profusely. Her face was reddening once again before he chuckled.

'I'm just kidding shojo I have to go anyway, can't leave the guys waiting can I?' Her eyes quickly turned to anger at the fact that I was playing with her.

'That wasn't funny Tyki!' She shouted punching me with her arm. I had to consciously remind myself not to use my ability, hence she suspect something was up.

'Ow~ that wasn't needed shojo,' Allen pouted and folded her arms across her chest her face tinged pink.

'I certainly think so,'

'There's no need to be harsh Allen,' her friend chipped in but shojo just glared at her.

'Who asked for your opinion? Fine… I had a nice time so thank you,' the white exorcist glanced at the ground; her eyes wavered yet her expression remained mild.

'Anytime shojo,' I replied as I turned on my foot and gave a small wave before leaving them amongst the broken stalls.

….

Sorry about the late update for this… might happen again, might not… I'll see how it goes!

Please leave a REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

_~Allen~_

'You so like him,' Lenalee added smugly as I continued to glare at her on our way to report to Komui. We had arrived back at headquarters after we had rested in the nearby inn in town.

'I do not! Besides you should forget about it, I don't think I'll be seeing him again,' despite saying that, I felt my heart clench at my words. Why… why does my heart beat like that when I think of him?

'I suppose so…' Lenalee agreed, which just made me feel worse. But instead of sighing I smiled at her.

'Thank you,'

'So you do have feelings…?'

'Shut up Lenalee!' I shouted urgently hoping that no one had heard a word she had just said.

'What feelings?' I groaned in dismay as I recognized the voice and Lavi popped his head around the corner. Of course he had to be in the science department now of all times.

'None of your business Lavi,' I said hoping I didn't sound too desperate as Lavi grinned mischievously at me. Oh god why did it have to be him!

'Oh is this some kind of confession by moyashi-chan? Gee I never really took you for the type to have a crush,' I felt my eye twitch at Lavi's words.

'And what's that suppose to mean?' I challenged him as Lavi tilted his head to the side; seemingly unaware of how dangerously I was looking at him.

'Let's see, firstly you cross-dress and your hairs short there's hardly anything standoffish about it and you simply lack curves of a normal girl your age…' I was expecting him to say something else but that was a serious blow to my pride. Better get him back tenfold for that as I drew in a breath.

'LAVI JUST MOLESTED LENALEE!' I knew fully well that I was close enough to Komui's office for the head Supervisor to hear me. Also the fact that the Supervisor had a mega sister-complex was like a moth to flames.

Lavi's face was hilarious when I screamed those words. Firstly, it seemed like he couldn't believe that I just said that and secondly, he was totally screwed.

I could even hear it now, the thunderous sound of Komui's invention running down the hall towards us. Lavi didn't stick around long after that as he darted away quickly leaving Lenalee and me alone.

'You're so cruel Allen,' Lenalee said looking a little embarrassed and irritated.

'Who's being mean? You honestly didn't hear what Lavi was saying?' I grumbled as she paled and laughed.

'I suppose that was uncalled for, but with brother on a riot… I better stop him or else he'll destroy the Order again,' Lenalee left me alone as she activated her innocence and flew off.

Thinking back to what I had caused, it might not have been the best idea, my only hope was that the cafeteria would be spared of the devastation.

….

It took Lenalee fifteen minutes to calm Komui down and explain the situation to him. The only part damaged was the dormitory hallway and part of the library. Lavi had almost gotten off lightly before I socked him in the jaw with my left hand.

Then the next half hour, Lenalee and I were sitting in the office because of a mission that had come up. Reever was standing back putting up posters while I felt extra weight being placed on my head.

When I looked up I saw Timcampy looking down at me with a toothed grin. He seemed very happy about something but I wasn't sure what before Komui cleared his throat for attention.

'Before that incident occurred, I was going to assign you two on mission in Germany based on the phone call a supplier had. According to him he received a call ordering 15 barrels of rose wine to be bought and delivered by the 29th of October,' Komui said as I glanced down at the briefing in my hands.

'But when he went to deliver the goods, he could not enter the town no matter how much he tried. When he called back, all he got was static,' Reever cut in before resuming stacking a pile of documents. I stared at Komui before he continued.

'This happened for several days afterwards and the supplier began to think of it as a prank call before being driven mad and confined to a hospital bed,' Komui added rather quickly almost like the information hadn't much meaning to the mission.

'So you're not so sure about this brother?' Lenalee asked tilting her head to the side. Komui just sighed shaking his head.

'If we could get anyone in there then maybe and that's where you two come in, if the town is indeed being closed off by innocence. We presume that only accommodators will be able to get inside,' I sighed. There was so much presumption that I was beginning to think that something definitely wasn't right.

'Let's just get this over and done with,' Lenalee slowly nodded in agreement.

….

**A lot of updates right? Well I finally figured out what I'm going to do to get where I wanted to go with this story… **

**Oh right you're probably wondering about the Komui thing? I was just dying to do something like that soon besides isn't Lavi prone to opening his big mouth and saying stupid things. In this case, he offended Allen! **

**So anyway, please leave a REVIEW! C:**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

~Allen~

It had been two days since we had entered the town that the finders couldn't. Surprisingly enough, Komui had been right to say that only accommodators were able to pass into the city. The only problem was getting out.

Lenalee and I had tried numerous times without much success and the golem weren't communicating with the outside. All we got was static.

I sighed as I wondered through the crowded streets. Timcampy was sitting rather comfortably in the inside of my hood. It was nice to have company since Lenalee and I decided to split up again.

Though I wasn't fully sure of much time had past but I presumed it had to be two days. That was the same number of times the town had rewound since we entered and we still hadn't found a single clue at all.

After everything we've been through, there just had to be innocence here somewhere!

I heard a scream and crashing sounds coming from a nearby alleyway. My left eye activated signaling the presence of an akuma. But this was strange, I had been around the whole town and not a single response and now my eye decided that there were some here.

This just can't be good as I quickly hurried to find an akuma cornering a woman with dark circles around her eyes. She looked absolutely terrified as she was pinned to the wall.

'Where's the innocence?' It cracked as I tilted my head at the akuma's words while activating my innocence into its cannon form.

'Good day akuma, would you mind unhanding that woman?'

When the akuma turned to me the woman bolted shouting about it not being the 'today' from yesterday… whatever that means?

Unfortunately the woman ran away too fast for me to catch anything else. I suppose I wasn't the only one stunned but I had to remind myself that there was still an akuma right behind me.

After killing the akuma, I then realized that I could have sent Tim after her and growled. I had no other choice but to check the surrounding area to see if the woman was there. Nonetheless, I soon found myself dreadfully lost again and headed back to the inn.

Inside, Lenalee was waiting in one of the booths and she was rather disappointed that a potential clue had just run off.

'Maybe I should have gone with you,' she muttered but I knew what she was implying. I was already lost to begin with when I had found the woman. The only good news was that the woman couldn't leave town like us so we were bound to run into her again.

Just as the thought crossed my mind, I noticed a pair of black-lined eyes staring over Lenalee's shoulder.

'That's her Lenalee!'

….

**Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed but I'm anxious to get the story moving forward. I've actually handwritten several chapters so I just need to type them up and edit them. So there could possibly be more updates soon C:**

**Look forward to it and last but not least, please leave a REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I was suppose to update this yesterday but forgot :P**

Chapter Fifteen:

~Tyki~

Donning my noble suit, I entered the grand estate belonging to my brother. It was rather nice with large mansion situated amongst well-kept gardens that was then in turn surrounded by a high iron fence.

Fancy and perfect, just how he liked it but I found it beyond creepy. I never could understand my brother though saying that, I didn't even understand half my family.

I entered the large foyer where was I was greeted by a maid and the head butler. One of which was an akuma, not that it surprised me. Half of Sheryl's household staff was akuma.

'Welcome back Lord Mikk,' I ignored them as I handed over my hat and coat.

'Where's Sheryl?' I asked quickly before something ploughed into my back. I gritted my teeth against the pain knowing who the culprit was. It was times like these that I wish that I could use my ability against my own family.

'Hello Road,' I winced as I glanced down at her. She grinned mischievously.

'You're late Uncle,'

'I'm only here when I am needed,' I grunted back.

'Where's your father?' Road pouted but finally let go and pointed down the hallway with her usual bored gaze.

'He's in his study talking to one of those politicians,' was her reply as I sighed and went down the hall towards Sheryl's office.

'The war gone on too long, we need some way to form parley Minister…' I raised my eyebrow to the voice seeping through the closed door.

'Unfortunately that's easily said than done,' I recognized my brother's voice. He sounded serious but then he was quite the actor.

I knocked on the door and the voices fell silent before I entered.

'Sorry to intrude…' I quickly ducked under Sheryl's outstretched arms.

'Hello dear little brother,' I growled. If I wasn't being called –pon by the Earl, it was my brother's disturbing endearments.

'Good to see you too Sheryl,' I said before he turned to the politician still in the room.

'You may leave,' Sheryl said with a wave of his hand. The man bowed and left the room.

'Glad you came at the right time Tyki or I would have amused myself by twisting that human in obscured shapes,' Sheryl sighed when he was sure that the politician was out of earshot. About then, Road came in and wrapped her arms around Sheryl's waist.

'Are you done daddy?' Road asked and I swear Sheryl almost had a nosebleed. I was almost ashamed to call this man my brother. I didn't think a father; adoptive nonetheless could be such a pervert to his own daughter.

'Yes my adorable Road!' If I didn't know any better, I'd say she had him wrapped around her finger.

'So how long are you staying Tyki?' Sheryl asked once he was out of his own fantasies.

'As long as this family dinner's going to take,' I quickly replied as Sheryl looked horrified.

'Running off with those human friends of yours again?'

'Well not all of us can play house Sheryl,' I groaned aloud.

'Ah-ha, then you shouldn't be talking,' Sheryl successfully managed to wrap an arm around my shoulder.

'Maybe you should try settling down and find a wife. I doubt the Earl would mind,' my thoughts seemed to wonder over to a certain whitehead at his words.

'Not exactly my thing…' I shook my head. Why was I thinking about shojo at a time like this? Sure I took a liking to her but she was an exorcist. She still didn't know about my true identity.

'Then don't judge,' luckily enough for my, Sheryl hadn't noticed my silence but a quick glance at Road made me nervous.

Her eyes glinted in curiosity and that was definitely not a good thing. But her gaze moved off my and looked at Sheryl.

'Daddy, is it alright if I go out and play before dinner?' She asked. Sheryl just tilted his head to the side.

'I don't see why not, just don't take too long,'

….

**Yay another chapter! Hope you enjoyed it and please leave a REVIEW!**


End file.
